


The Story of Aust

by DJ_Rena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angst, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blood Play, Body Modification, Bondage, Controversial, D/s, Domination, Double Penetration, F/M, Femdom, Fetish, Fingering, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Menstrual Blood Play, Multi, Oneshot, Oral, Original Characters - Freeform, PWP, Rimming, Sadomasochism, Spanking, Submission, Threesome, Torture, Toys, Violence, Voyeurism, cock and ball torture, exhibition, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Rena/pseuds/DJ_Rena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot Series. Submissive Aust and his Mistress Terra play, exploring the extents of their kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Aust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aust](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aust).



> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Any resemblance to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. Aust belongs to non-author Aust and used with permission, other characters belong to myself. Do not use any character without permission. No money is being made from this.
> 
> Written for my dear Aust, this is the first completely Original het fiction that I've ever written, and I'm pleased at how the first chapter came out. Aust provided the kinks, I supplied the story. There will be more chapters, but each can be read as it's own oneshot.

A broken whimper sounded and plump lips stretched in a wide smile at the sound. “My, my, so eager tonight, aren’t you, pet?” a busty woman purred, her green eyes roaming the bound body of the man on the bed. His rusty red/brown hair was spread out behind his head as he wiggled as much as the ropes would allow, his eyes obscured by a white silk fabric. 

The brunet groaned out softly, his mouth open as soft pants filled the room. Thick, braided white rope criss-crossed and looped artistically across his arms and legs, and his Mistress reached out one manicured finger to run it along his prominent erection, also bound tightly at its base. 

“Nnng!” 

The sub gritted his teeth and groaned harder, his back arching up as much as his binding would allow. The Mistress let out a soft laugh, her breath tinkling over his skin as she leaned closer to his lower extremities. “You’ve been so good for me tonight,” she said softly, opening her mouth to allow a glint of metal to slide teasingly across the slit of his member. Her sub hissed out, his tongue darting out to moisten his dry lips. 

The woman looked up at him, cocking her head to the side for a moment before silently reaching up and running her nails harshly across his flat stomach. He cried out wordlessly, his erection bobbing as his body writhed even more, loving every second of pain she saw fit to give him. 

With a chuckle, the woman tossed her bright red hair over her shoulder, scratching a new set of nail-tracks over one of his pectorals, making sure to catch his nipple. “Haaaa!” he cried, a bead of pre-cum leaking from his penis. 

Small welts soon covered his front, and the brunet’s lips were swollen from biting them. The woman’s soft laugh filled the room once more and she sat back, adjusting her corset for a moment. She sat there for a bit longer, waiting for her sub to become inpatient, as he always did. 

It took a little longer than she would have guessed, but soon the older man began to squirm, small and embarrassing sounds coming from his throat. 

Silently, the Mistress rose and walked to the other side of the bed and leaned over her sub. Without warning, she bit down harshly on the side of his neck. Her sub keened loudly, his member dribbling out a stream of pre-cum as he thrashed in her grip, his voice getting louder as she increased pressure. 

The Mistress smirked around the bite, licking and sucking the flowing red liquid up. She pressed her bloody lips to his and harshly thrust her tongue into his mouth, sharing the life-giving fluid. The man underneath her moaned, his tongue seeking out hers and suckling the muscle wrestling against his. As the metallic taste hit his taste buds, his cock gave another twitch and dribbled more pre-cum onto his groin. 

The woman leaned back and laughed as he tried to follow her lips only to be stopped by his bindings. Reaching down, she stroked him a few times, his breath picking up. On the upstroke, she harshly dug her nails into his member, a scream breaking free from his throat. “You can speak, slave,” the redhead purred. 

“MISTRESS!” the man cried out, tears making small wet patches in the blindfold. “Thank you, Mistress! Thank you for this wonderful pain, thank you, thank you!” 

With a satisfied smirk, she leaned down and wrapped her lips around his member, sucking harshly. The man gasped out and cords stood out on his neck as his body rose, wanting to get closer to the delicious heat. His Mistress pulled back her mouth, leaving her lips wrapped around the bulbous head of his member and she clamped her teeth down around him. 

An almost inhuman shriek filled the room, covering the sound of the bedsprings groaning from the thrashing of its occupant. The woman released her grip on his member, licking the teeth marks in an almost apologetic manner. 

“My fucking pain-slut,” she cooed to the now sobbing man. Sure enough, his erection hadn’t abated a bit. “Such a good boy,” the red-head said, sitting up and slapping his purpled member as an afterthought. Another whimper escaped his panting and crying mouth, and she leaned up to bite at the reddened lips. 

Putting one leg over his rigid body, she lowered herself onto his engorged cock, sighing between kisses as he filled her body up in the most pleasurable way. Once he bottomed out, the Mistress let out a groan that matched the man underneath her, both of them loving the complete feeling they got. 

The woman tightened her inner muscles around him, and she could almost feel the penis twitch as the man hissed out. 

“M-mistress,” he managed to get out, “Th-thank you for the pleasure!” 

The redhead breathed out a laugh, sliding up slowly before allowing her body to sink back down. “Always such a good little sub, even when you’re pushed to the edge,” she said, one of her hands reaching up to roughly tug on a reddened nipple. 

“Nnnah!” 

The sound escaped the man’s lips, and his hips moved up the small amount the bindings would allow. Another chuckle from the woman was heard before she leaned back, bracing herself on one of his powerful thighs. Rising up once and falling just as slowly, she suddenly set a harsh pace, her hips snapping up and down. 

The brunet keened loudly, a line of drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth as he cried out. Darkened green eyes appraised the marks littering the body before her and were pleased at the picture he made. Her hips slowing, but never stopping, she leaned forward, once more latching her teeth onto his neck. 

A startled, aroused noise filled the room and bloody lips curled into a smirk against his neck. Making sure the wound was still bleeding, albeit sluggishly, the Mistress pulled back and deftly untied the silk blindfold from her sub’s face. 

Wet brown eyes met hers and matched the lust within them. There was no way she could deny those eyes anything, so she leaned down and stole another harsh kiss, their teeth clacking as she shifted her body over his. 

When air was necessary, the Mistress pulled away only a small distance with a gasp, their mutual breaths mingling together. Their eyes locked as the woman continued to ride his cock, the bottom of her corset rubbing gently against his stomach. 

Minutes, or maybe hours, time was beginning to lose meaning for both of them, the woman could feel her stomach coiling tighter. Regrettably, she slowly pulled off of the man, his cock falling wetly against his stomach as she leaned over the other side of the bed to grab a small knife. 

Brown eyes followed the woman as she moved about. 

“Now, now, don’t move,” she purred, only a formality. He was too far gone at this point to act up, even if he wanted to. 

Ever so carefully, she slit the small ropes encasing his member and his legs and gathered the pieces, balling them up and tossing them in a heap near a small wastebasket. Climbing gracefully back into the bed, she teased the head of his purple cock before slipping it back inside of her. 

Once the warm hardness had filled her up once more, she sighed softly, shifting her body over him. The man’s hips twitched beneath her and she smiled down at him. “You can move,” she said, and as soon as the words left her mouth, his heels dug into the bed and thrust upward sharply. 

The Mistress threw her head back and cried out, her back arching as much as the corset would let her. His hips rocked firmly against his lover’s and her cries continued to spill from her lips. 

“Mistress,” he whimpered, feeling his body tighten. “Close.” 

She leaned forward and raked her nails down his chest, more thin streaks of blood bubbling to the surface. 

“Come in me, my sexy slut,” she hissed, clenching the muscles around him. “Fill up your Mistress’s pussy with your slutty cum!” His panting breaths picked up and he hissed out harshly feeling her velvety walls holding him so firmly. The coil in his stomach tightened and released suddenly, his hips arching up to bury himself as far into the wet heat as he could. 

“MISTRESSSS!” he screamed, his hips jerking erratically as his cum spurted out into her, his hands clenched so tightly that small streams of blood trailed down his wrists. She moaned softly, almost as if she could feel it going within her. A few more jerks of her own hips and the Mistress herself came, a throaty cry leaving her lips. 

As the two panted and came down from their highs, the mutual looks shifted from lusty and feral to something softer, but no less needy. The woman gently lifted herself off of her partner, allowing the spent member to slip free, and she picked up the knife once more, slicing easily though his binds. 

Once free, the brunet immediately leaned forward and gathered the woman in his arms, knowing the bath that would follow would take care of any blood he got on her. 

"Miss?" he questioned softly, his voice hoarse from their session. "Aust..." she breathed, licking gently at the wound on his neck that she had made. Aust tightened his hold on her, kissing the top of her head. 

"Thank you, Mistress Terra," he said quietly, his mind at peace once more thanks to his beautiful and giving Mistress. "I'll draw us a bath, Aust," she said, silencing his protests a finger. "And I'll tell you a little bit later about the surprise I have planned for you next week of you're good, too." 

He smiled up at her and nodded, thanking the higher power that he had such a wonderful woman.


End file.
